


All About Her

by lasairfhiona



Series: Grabbing Time [13]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe is overwhelmed by his feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	All About Her

Joe pulled his left arm into the sleeve of his jacket and stopped at the kitchen window to watch her go through her morning tai chi routine. Ever since the weather had turned nice she had started to do her routine outside in the back yard.

Sometimes when he saw her felt like all the air had been sucked out of his lungs. She wasn't a stunning beauty like a model if one considered them beautiful. She was down to earth, had an air of confidence about her, and in his eyes she was beautiful.   
But sometimes.

Sometimes he'd look at her and everything he felt for her came right to the surface. Surprising him, filling him, fulfilling him.


End file.
